The Fifth Student of the Rat Master
by Red.Queens.Adopted.Daughter
Summary: The turtles have a sister!
1. Chapter 1

Catherine looked at her father, wondering what she had to do. He wouldn't answer, but she knew what would have to happen. She would have to banish Alice from Underland. It wouldn't be easy, because even though her family was the second most powerful in Underland, she would have to be more powerful. The only family more powerful, was the royal family: Iracebeth of Crims, Her husband, and her spoiled daughter, Carmine Scarlet Stayne. The two young girls used to be best friends, but after an incident, the friendship collapsed. Carmine made Catherine vow never to speak of it again, or else. Catherine would have to see the queen, and that meant she would have to see her former friend, and not even God in heaven would know how that would end. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE MUTAGEN USED TO TRANSFORM THE TURTLES AND THEIR MASTER MADE THEM GROW MORE THAN THE CHILD THAT FOUND MASTER SPLINTER. SHE WAS IN THE SHADOWS, HIDING FROM THE HARMLESS CREATURES, BUT SHE, TOO GOT COVERED WITH TRACES OF MUTAGEN, MAKING HER STRONGER, FASTER, MORE ABLE TO WITHSTAND PAIN, AND SMARTER THEN MOST HUMANS. UNLIKE THE TURTLES, HOWEVER, SHE WAS ABLE TO BREAK TO THE SURFACE, AND GET SUPPLIES. MASTER SPLINTER NAMED HER ELISABETTA. SHE EASILY TOOK ON TRAITS FROM HER OLDER BROTHERS. LIKE RAPHAEL, HER OLDEST BROTHER, SHE WAS VERY STRONG. LIKE LEONARDO, SHE WAS MATURE, LIKE DONATELLO, SHE WAS SMART, AND LIKE MICHELANGELO, SHE KNEW HOW TO HAVE A GOOD TIME. RAPH IS 8, LEO IS 7, DONNIE AND MIKEY ARE 6, AND ELISABETTA IS 5. "Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, have you seen Raphael and Elisabetta?" Master Splinter asks his four present children. "Not since about an hour ago, sensei." Leo said, stabbing the air with his two bokken, his practice swords "Sorry, sensei, but no" Donnie replied, barley looking up from a 10th grade chemistry book he found. "Nope" Mikey said simply, and changed the channel on the T.V. The truth was that Raph and I were out looking through the sewer drains, and lost track of time. He always meet me at the bottom of a manhole, after I got out from school. Sometimes we sat on the ledge of a sewer drains, and he dreamed of being able to walk up at the surface. We only stayed about five minutes, but today we stayed longer. About ten. Once we realized what time it was, we started running to the lair. We caught our breath right outside, and then walked in. We were greeted by the angry voice of our sensei. "Raphael, Elisabetta. Were have you been?" "Um, uh, class ran late?" I said as Raph gave another excuse "We got lost" we both looked at each other, realizing we should have come up with a excuse before we arrived at the door. "You were looking at the surface through the sewer drain again, weren't you?" Leo asked, pointing one of his harmless swords at us. "No!" I said, pushing the practice sword out of my face. "You are lying" master splinter demanded. Knowing we couldn't get out of this one, we nodded reluctantly . Master Splinter summoned us to sit in front of him. "Children! The surface world is dangerous. Even for you, Elisabetta. You are faster, stronger, and smarter than people twenty years older than you. The surface world will not except us for who we are. They will do everything in their power to figure out what made us like this." "Actually, it was just a experiment went wrong." Donnie and I said in unison "We know that, my children, but they do not. And they are not easily convinced." Master Splinter stepped aside to reveal our harmless weapons, indicating it was time to train. Mikey got his rubber Nunchucks, Donnie grabbed his Bo-staff, covered in foam, Raph got his wooden sais, Leo retrieved his bokkens, for the tenth time today, probably, and I got my bow with suction cup arrows. Master Splinter decided that before we could get "real" weapons, we would need to master the practice weapons. The first team with all it's members on the ground lost. Like usual, it was me, Donnie and Raph against Leo and Mikey. It was a fair fight, but after a while, after it was me, Raph, and Leo, our team won. It happened a lot, and Mikey and Leo always complained that it was because there were more members on our team, but Donnie alway countered their argument by saying quality is better then quantity. We continued training until seven, when I ordered pizza for every one. Like alway, the pizza man asked if I was having a party. Like always, I replied with 'no'. I would think they would just let it go, but I guess he hadn't. I have brothers who eat like pigs. A whole pizza could be devoured my Mikey, and he would still be hungry. So I ordered five. I couldn't eat a whole pizza, but the boys usually finished it off. After we finished eating the pizza, we practiced for an hour more, then went to sleep. During the summer, it was easier for me to train, because I didn't have to do schoolwork, but I always missed school during the summer. 


End file.
